With the rapid spread of mobile terminals, for example, smart phones, users of the mobile terminals may perform online activities through the mobile terminals in common spaces such as homes, businesses, or public places. Accordingly, it is possible to observe acquaintances through a social network service (SNS) in various types of texts, images, and moving pictures, and the users of the mobile terminals may freely provide their news through the SNS regardless of places.
The users of the mobile terminals may share a variety of news exchanged online, that is, the SNS with acquaintances at offline meetings, and upload various events having occurred offline to the SNS in real-time. Furthermore, it is also possible to receive the news of other users, which may not be known by the users of the mobile terminals, through the SNS. With a change in mobile environments in which the boundary between offline and online is not clear, users of the mobile terminals can more easily access “my peripheral environments” that are difficult to be known online. Therefore, recently, users of mobile terminals are very interested in “my peripheral environments” and desire to receive information on the “my peripheral environments” more quickly and easily.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.